True Darkness
by muyx
Summary: Sora was ready for anything, but when Riku shows up everything changed.Warning: mild yaoi


**True Darkness**

Sora was ready for anything. Arriving in the new world he stood in the middle of a bright city. Nobody was out, it was empty. Looking around it almost seemed he had been here before, but he hasn't.

"Twilight Town," he whispered to himself. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he was sure that's what the place was called. Not wanting to think about it he slowly walked, looking at the warm colored buildings. The city was beautiful. He wished that he had more time to look around. And that's when he heard it.

At first it was low and faint crawling along the ground, but it soon grew. It came from every direction. It was a quiet whispering of hums almost trying to talk to Sora, followed by a light breeze that gently touched his open skin sending a small shiver down his spine. Closing his eyes, he tried let the sound be his sense of direction. At first it was hard to find a single source. It seemed to flow all around him; hitting him from every angle and circling till it quietly faded away.

Opening his eyes he looked down the street that seemed to stretch for miles. Red light began to cover over the Twilight Town as the sun touched the ground saying goodbye for the day. Sora's brown hair glistened in its light as he watched with blue eyes, the world sinking into darkness. A loud crack of lightning woke Sora up from his muse to look in awe.

Before Sora could do anything, everything turned blurry and the world began to change. The buildings faded from the warm color to a dark gray and the sky changed from clear to clouds that bared rain. Soon things calmed down and the world returned to normal. Sora gave a small frown only to see that he wasn't in Twilight Town anymore. Now standing in the middle of a courtyard street, Sora looked around to see the new world. A hotel stood in front almost hovering right over him as another crack of lighting lit the gloomy street. Rain poured down from the sky and began to trickle down his face. Sora looked over his left shoulder to see the buildings go on forever, and at the end of the street he could make out a floating white castle. Sora had another déjà vu, but shock his head in disbelief.

"I've never been here before," He softly spoke. "Never. And I have never seen that floating castle before!" He spoke with more anger that led him to yell the last of his words. Maybe he thought that somebody could hear him and was the one to blame. Seconds turned into minutes, but Sora just stared at the ground. He gave a quick chuckle. How could he let himself get so worked up? It wasn't liked it mattered either; he just wished that he would final find somebody to tell him the truth of what was going on.

"Giving up so soon?" a voice called to Sora. Surprised, Sora looked up, scanning the street, but only to see nothing. Nothing but the same bleak world.

"Who's there?" he called out. No answer.

"I said show yourself!" A hand grabbed Sora from behind, gripping hard on his shoulder and spun him around. Losing his balance he fell with a thud onto the ground. Sora slowly looked towards the sky to see a dark figured man towering over him.

"R…Riku?" his eyes were in disbelief as he looked into deep jade eyes. Riku raised his head high and slightly crooked it to one side.

"Hello Sora, It been a long time hasn't it?" A smirk ran across his lips. Sora was in too much shock to say anything back. Why is Riku here? Sora's lips moved to form words but none came out. Slowly Riku lowered down to his knees. They were so close now that Sora could feel Riku's warm breath touch his face lightly.

"Riku," Sora began to speak but he could hardly look at him never mind trying to talk to him. This really couldn't be happening…could it? His thoughts were interrupted when Riku let out a small chuckle and moved his hand to Sora face and slowly tilted his face to his own. Sora didn't really like the look that Riku was giving him. It looked like he was almost hungry and eager, but Sora sat still. They stared into each other's eyes not sure of what was to come. After what seemed eternity, Riku let out a light sigh and lower his head down. He let go of Sora and stood straight up. Again he looked down at Sora but his head was shadowed by the darkness, making it hard to tell what he was going to do next. Riku reached out his hand and a dim light engulfed his hand as his blade appeared. Sora brought his hand to his face knowing that something wasn't right.

"Fight me" Riku whispered. Sora looked up in confusion. Why did Riku want to fight? What was going on? Still his thoughts floated in Sora's mind; clouding what was really happening. A small chuckle was echoed along the buildings.

"Just like always," Riku sighed and lowered his blade to his side.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora quickly jumped up and obtained his keyblade. There was no reply, but Riku gave another suggestive grin. Why was he always giving him that look?

"Fight me," Riku exclaimed." Just like we did back on the Island." The Island? That's right. Riku and Sora always had sword fights on the beach but this was different. This wasn't the island and they weren't using the wooden swords they used to play with. Plus they had both changed. Grew up from being kids who dreamed for more than what they had on the Island.

Lost in thought Sora didn't give Riku a response. Both standing in the rain, getting soaked waiting for the other to say something. Riku was the first to move. He looked towards the sky. The rain touched him gently and dripped off his silver hair that glowed with the moon.

"Very well," he voice was soft," I'll start." Before Sora could say anything Riku ran full speed towards him. Jumped into the air and came down with an attack. Sora looked up just in time to give a quick guard, but Riku kept coming. He gave a quick smile that was kind and gentle. How beautiful Riku looked when he smiled like that Sora thought. Was this really happening?

Blinded by his thoughts Sora forgot about the battle for only a quick second but that's all that Riku needed. Quicker than anything Sora had encountered before, Riku was right in front of him. Again their faces almost touched. Almost close enough to kiss Sora thought. Their eyes meet giving a sensation that sent a shiver down Sora's spine, but that feeling didn't last long when pain began to creep up Sora's body. He was pushed backwards as Riku shoved the butt end of his blade into Sora's ribs. Sora didn't landed very gracefully and fell onto his knees. Pain crawled up his body leaving him breathless and in anguish. Looking up he saw Riku slowly making his way over to Sora. He pushed himself up by his knees and stood trying to hide the pain from Riku. Riku had indeed grown stronger over the time they were separated. Sora did not know why he was acting this way but if he had to fight Riku then he would.

Gripping the keyblade tighter till his hands begun to hurt. Sora stood waiting for Riku's next attack. Sora still saw Riku with the same kind smile on his face. I was almost memorizing but he was going to fall for it. He was going to win. Even if it meant fighting his best friend. Riku stopped, only a few feet away but Sora still kept his eyes fixed on him.

"Are you ready this time?"asked Riku. Sora adjusted his keyblade and Riku gave out a quick chuckle. Sora felt sick. Riku was not being himself. It almost felt like he was hiding something. He gave a sour face when he ran towards Riku. Their blades sent sparks in every direction as they touched. Both boys jumped back at the same time and ran towards each other. Riku made a critical blow but Sora was able to dodge it with ease. Riku swung again but only to have Sora block and make a counter attack. It hit Riku sending him back across the street.

This was it. This is where it ends thought Sora. He gripped the keyblade tighter only to make his hands cry out in agony, but it would be all over soon. With one quick movement Sora ran across the street while Riku was only recovering. Waves of emotion hit them both when they made eye contact again. Face to face they looked at each other, itto their souls, almost as if they could touch them. Sora propelled his keyblade towards Riku and then everything stopped.

Time felt like it really did stop. Did I hit Riku? The thought ran through his mind as time stood at a loss. Then something hit him. Sora dropped his keyblade, making a sound that echoed down the street. Sora began to feel numb, first at his feet and fingers but it slowly grew until it was all over his body. He couldn't tell if this was real or if this was some sort of dream. The feeling…this feeling he repeated. Sora's felt so weak that he couldn't even hold himself up anymore. His body fell forward with the weight of gravity pulling him towards the ground. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora and turned him towards him.

"Riku..." Sora felt so cold but Riku's touch felt so warm against his skin. The world began to get dark as all light slowly faded out of existence. The only thing left was Riku with a compassionate smile on his face.

"Shhh" Riku put a finger on Sora's lips. "It's alright Sora. Fade into the darkness and soon we will be together." Riku's smile seemed so sweet now to Sora. With one last effort Sora turned his head towards Riku and then closed his blue eyes into true darkness. For so long he wanted to be with Riku, and now he was.

The end


End file.
